Edward Elric x Reader I: Pancakes
by TheMayze
Summary: When morning comes, breakfast is needed...Edward x YOU. Shut up FanFiction, there's about a million other stories on here with reader inserts. Fluff, impliedness, hot shirtless animu boys. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: for the FMA and FMAB fans out there. IE, me. And probably like 4 other peoples. Maybe.

!WARNING: THIS FANFIC INCLUDES SOME EXTREME FLUFF, SMEXYTYPE HINTS, AND SHIRTLESS EDWARD ELRIC!

This story takes place during the main storyline, but there are not any huge spoilers. I'm trying to keep it fairly non-plotline, so if you haven't seen one series, you can still understand WTF is going on. Ed still has both his automail arm and automail leg.  
LET THE STORY BEGIN.

/

The midmorning sun shone through your window, white curtains not helping at all. It was time for you to get up, but you really didn't want to. Yesterday's fight training was not sitting well. You were covered in bruises, and your white sleep shirt showed them on your legs. Your trainer and long-time friend, Edward Elric, really wasn't going easy on you.

His brother was back in their hometown of Resembool, and he was stuck here with you, training you, just in case something ever happened. You were a translator for General Mustang and his immediate troop, and all of you were in Central City, getting ready to head off to wherever next.

"Guess I should probably get up and make breakfast," you said, pulling off the plain covers and sitting up. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, stretching your arms behind you. Yeah, you could definitely feel yesterday's training. "I wonder if Ed's up yet…"

You and the Fullmetal Alchemist were rooming together, with everyone else just down the hall.

To no one's surprise, Ed hadn't awakened yet, so you sauntered into the kitchen and scavenged around in the fridge. Nothing but the bare minimum: milk, eggs, and butter. The cupboards contained flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt and pepper. Searching through your mind for something to whip up with your amazing 'Cooking Alchemy', you remembered an old recipe for pancakes.

"Perfect!" you cried out, slamming your first into your palm. You were going to make breakfast for yourself and Edward Elric.

/

After mixing up the batter and plopping the first blob on the hot pan, you heard a door shut nearby. "Edward must be awake," you thought, your heart pounding in your throat. "Hold on. Am I in love with Edward?" It wouldn't really surprise anyone if you were. You had known Ed for so long; everyone already thought you two were together. Winry was even a little jealous.

You were knocked out of your reverie when a pair of arms wrapped their way around your waist. "Mornin', (name)."

"_Oh my god, is he still half asleep? This is so weird yet so awesome at the same time oh my god. Now, what do I say?_" you thought frantically, feeling Edward's blonde hair tangle up with your (hair colour) hair. He had grown, and could no longer be called pipsqueak. He was even taller than you.

"Mornin', Ed. Want to help make pancakes?" you said, your voice somewhat flirty. Hopefully you could get Ed to do all the hard work.

He grunted, and you turned around, spatula in hand. You squeaked and turned a furious red, quickly turning around again.

Ed was shirtless.

He was confused, and turned you back around with one hand, grabbing the spatula with the other. "What's wrong?" he asked, pushing you gently out of the way to stand in front of the stove. You shuddered and blushed, his automail arm freezing cold on your (skin colour) skin.

"Hey, Ed?" you almost whispered, your voice cracking and nearly giving out on you. The blonde boy looked over and down at you. "C-can you feel?"

Ed blinked a few times, wondering what you meant. You quickly corrected yourself.

"I mean, can you feel things with your automail? Like, can you feel this?" You reached out for his right hand, grabbing it with one of yours and swirling your fingers around on his palm, making small circles.

Ed gulped, looking somewhat nervous, and blushed. "I….I-"

You cut him off, running your fingers up his arm. "Can you feel this?" Edward pulled you closer to him, flicking off the stove with his over hand and moving the pancakes off the burner.

"I think I can…" he mumbled, grabbing the backs of your legs and setting you up on the counter. You put your hands around his neck, drawing him in. Your foreheads touched, and he gazed into your (eye colour) eyes.

"(Name)…" he whispered, dreamlike.

"Ed…" you said, taking a deep breath. This was the final move, and if he didn't accept it, your friendship with the Elrics would probably be ruined forever.

"Can you feel this?"

Your lips touched, and a spark flew through your body.

You just kissed Edward Elric.

And he was kissing back.

/

So yeah. This is what I do when I'm supposed to be studying for finals.  
I love you guys~ give me more feedback! Please! :heart:


	2. A Note

Hey guys.

I know some people have been asking for a sequel to this (mostly on dA, but whatever), and I've posted it!

It's called Fighting Dirty, and you can find it on my page, if you'd like to read it.

Unfortunately for you, that will be the only sequel, so stop bothering me to write another one! haha, just kidding.

But seriously.

I'm not writing another one.

Thanks so muchness, guys. Love you all.

-Icki


End file.
